Sugar High Rush
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: YAOI Hiro/Kai This is the reason why you should never give Kai to much pixie sticks …


_**Sugar High Rush**_

**Title:** Sugar High Rush

**Summary:** This is the reason why you should never give Kai to much pixie sticks …

**Main Pairing:** Hiro/Kai

**Warnings:** Fluff, Yaoi, OOC, Oneshot

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Beyblade (cries)

Okay so this is my second yaoi fic and my first try at Hiro/Kai. Where I got this idea well let's say I know what it's like!! X3 Enjoy!

**Reviews:** Big thanks to _Elemental Gypsy_ and _Surrealtraversity_ for reviewing Ice Skating! You guys rock!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hiro blinks.

Looking around the room he blinks again.

What is wrong with this picture?

The dojo is turned upside down, clothes has been thrown everywhere. Furniture has been turned upside down and some were even thrown outside. What in God's name has happened here. Hiro walks towards the livingroom finding Max out on the ground with swirly eyes. Ray holding himself unto the wall for dear life, panting like no tomorrow. Tyson is rocking himself back and fort mumbling something Hiro couldn't quite catch. Kenny well … Hiro isn't sure if the brunette is even alive anymore, he is lying on his back not moving.

Hilary well … she's in the same boat as Ray panting harshly and sitting in a chair, her head in her hands. When the older bluenette looks up he sees Daichi hanging from a chandelier looking scared.

It was then he sees the familiar figure of his lover walking into the room, like nothing strange is going on, dressed in old black silk boxers and a blue shirt that is two times to big for him, eating pixie sticks with one hand and holding a dozen in his other hand.

'Okay what the hell is going on!' he shouts

All eyes turn on him, but nobody answers. Instead they al look at Kai who was grining misschievous as he sits down on the sofa, eating another pixie sticks.

It was then Ray decides to to tell Hiro. 'Well you see-…' he began.

-_a few hours earlier_-

Kai sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. Grev was at it again, lazing around and getting on his, already agitated, nerves. Why is he so annoyed today you ask? Well his lover Hiro is not here, he has a meeting with the BBA and absolutely had to go. Wich left him with the brat pack as he so fondly calls them.

Sighing once more, he went to the garden where his teammates were supposed to be doing their excercises, instead he finds them talking and laughing, doing nothing. Ray is basking in the sun, like a cat. Hilary is reading another magazine, giggling from time to time. Kenny … as usual he is typing away on his laptop ignoring he rest of the world.

Tyson is, once again, bragging about the fact he was Worldchamp to Max, who just shook his head and laughs when the young bluenette says something funny. Daichi is bouncing around the garden like a monkey, a bag of pixie sticks in his hands.

Kai takes a deep breathe and reminds himself that it is wrong to kill people, even if they annoy the hell out of you. He pinches the bridge of his nose, before going over to his teammates and getting ready to lecture them.

'Why the hell aren't you guys training?' he asks, narrowing his eyes at them. Taken by surprise they all jump up before turning to the annoyed enigma.

'Oh it's just you.' Tyson blows him off, turning back to Max.

Kai's eye twitches involunteerily as he grabs the scruff of Tyson's shirt, lifting him to come face to face with him. Tyson gulps as he sees just how annoyed Kai really is today. 'Just me? Why you ungrateful little …-' he didn't get much further as Ray drags him away from Tyson before he punches him in the face. 'Kai calm down, Tyson is just being a pain in the butt.'Ray tries to calm the phoenix, without much succes.

Kai calms down somewhat and Ray lets him go, not before giving him a suspicious glance. Kai took a few deep breaths to completely calm down before turning to Ray. The Neko was probably the only one that did as he is told, Max most of the time to but this was getting so annoying and old. The exercises he has given them would take only an half hour to complete, normally he would have them training for hours on end, but since there are no upcoming tournaments Kai didn't see the need to do so.

Kai walks back to the garden, glaring at them all with Ray standing warily behind him. They all turn back to look at him again.

'What does it take to get you all off of your lazy asses and just do the goddamn exercises I gave you!'he shouts almost whining.

People say he has the pantience of a saint but with the way things are going now he didn't think he has any patience at all, not when it comes to this lot.

Suddenly Tyson gets an evil grin on his face as he grabbed Daichi by the scruff of his neck and took away the pixie sticks the young blader has in his hands.

'I'll make you a deal, Kai, if you can eat all these pixie sticks and Max' we will do whatever you want without complaining, hell I'll even go on a diet.'Tyson suggest. Kai as well as everyone else stare at the worldchamp open mouthed. Quickly coming to his senses Kai looks at the younger blader suspicously, he didn't like that grin of his. But seeing as he has no other choice he sighs and nods his head in defeat. If it got them to train and do what he wants then he'll do anything.

'Okay, deal. But that means no whining, no breaks and no and I really mean no lazing around anymore.' Kai says seriously.

Tyson extends his hand and grins. 'Deal!' Still suspicious Kai shakes his hands, before Tyson gives him the pixie sticks and Max bounces over to him with a large bag and drops it, revealing even more pixie sticks. Kai deadpans at seeing all the pixie sticks. _What have I gotten myself into._ Never one to back down from a challenge he grabs the bags and the pixie sticks in his hands and moves to the kitchen. Ray follows him worried. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He turns on his heel as he sees Kai change his mind and goes into his and Hiro's room, shutting the door behind him. Ray winces when he hears the door slam shut, yeah definitely not a good idea.

An hour later Grev was in the livingroom being lazy, no surprise there, when they hear a thump come from Kai's room. They stop doing what they are doing to listen.

Thump.

There it was again!

Thump. Thump.

What the bloody hell?

Ray walks towards Kai room intend on finding out what was going on in there. When the door to Kai's room flies open and a misschievous grinning Kai, clad in black silk boxers and a blue shirt two times to big for him comes out. 'Kai?' Ray says surprised and seeing his captain so … well childlike.

In his left hand he was carrying a dozen pixie sticks and looking over the enigma's shoulder Ray sees that Max's bag is empty. Not one pixie sticks left! Eyes widening Ray steps back.

'Hey Ray, wanna play game, it's called 'Kitty Gets A Haircut!' You're the kitty and I'm the barber.' Kai said slyly holding up some scissors, an evil smirk platered on his face. Ray sweatdrops as he quickly begins to run towards the livingroom.

'Leave me alone Kai!'he shouts afraid for his precious hair. The others watch in amazement as Ray dashes by them in absolute terror, clutching his ponytail for dear life. 'What the hell?' Max mutters confused. But he soon got an answer to Ray's strange behaviour. Kai comes into the livingroom still grinning misschievous as he looks around, he notices the others,who sweatdrop nervously. 'Ah you're all here, good now we can all play the game, as I told Ray you're the kitties and I'm the barber and if you don't want to get plucked you better start running.' Kai says, twirling the scissors in his hand.

In a blink of an eye everyone is running for their lives, well … not exactly their lives more their hair. But a sugarhigh Kai with a knife is a dangerous combination. 'Thanks a lot Tyson, this is all your fault.' Max shouts terrified. 'Me? How did I know mister Hotshot would get sugarhigh. I thought he was going to get sick from it!'Tyson exclaimed also terrified. 'You idiot!' Hilary screeched slapping Tyson on the back of his head angrily. 'If he cuts even one strand of hair from my head, I'm going to kill you Tyson!'Ray shouts from the kitchen, where he is hiding from a sugarhigh Kai.

Suddenly Kai appears before them, shrieking in terror they all turn the other direction. 'Ah I love it when they run.'Kai laughs softly, walking after them. He is in no rush to get them, he has all the time of the world. He takes a pixie stick and eats it. _Just a few more to go!_ He thinks as he walks to the kitchen. Seeing a familier flash of black hair he goes in the kitchen.

Ray turns around as Kai enters the kitchen, sweat dripping from his forehead. Putting his hands in front of him in a surrender motion, he give a nervous laugh, 'C'mon Kai we learned our lesson truce?' Kai seemed thoughtful before giving Ray a misschievous smirk. 'Nah, I haven't had this much fun in years. Better run Ray, if I catch you, you can kiss you hair bye bye.'

Ray is gone in a blink of an eye leaving a dust trail behind him. He comes to an halt in the livingroom, he looks around, because of all the running they had done everything was upside down. Some of Tyson's and the other's clothes had been thrown around by who, Ray didn't really care at the moment. He clutches the wall for dear life. Not a minute later he hears familiar footsteps come in

'Okay what the hell is going on!' Hiro shouts.

-_present_-

'That's it.'Ray finishes warily walking around Kai, clutching his hair as the enigma still had the scissors, where, Ray didn't want to know. He only knew he still had them.

Hiro sighs and walks over to his lover, pulling him from the sofa. 'Okay Kai, that's enough you scared half to death, I think they learned their lesson.' Hiro says softly. Kai pouts cutely.

'You never let me have fun.'

'You mean it was all an act?' Kenny asks, coming to as he had fainted earlier.

'Yeah, did you really think I would get a sugarhigh from those pixie sticks. I'm not Max or Daichi.'Kai says as he sinks into Hiro's side content. 'I thought you were serious!'Ray hissed annoyed. 'Well that's for all the trouble you guys put me through. They always say payback's a bitch.' Kai smirks.

Hiro chuckles as he gives Kai a small kiss. 'You really are evil sometimes you know that?' he says. 'Yeah, but you love me anyway.' Kai says slyly. The older bluenette shakes his head and bends down to kiss Kai passionately.

'Awh get a room!' Tyson whines.

'Good idea!'Kai says as he drags Hiro to their bedroom.

Tyson blanches as the door shuts, he shouts,

'Not here!'

* * *

_My second Yaoi fic, and this is a Hiro/Kai. X3 Hope you liked it !!!! Hope you'll review and tell me what you think!!!! _

_Big Hugs!!!_

_Blaze Queenie_


End file.
